Non dits
by lily forever
Summary: ."Nous sommes des non-dits permanents, nous sommes des sourires, des regards, des envies tues." Nora a une idée géniale : elle achète un appartement à Casey et Derek. Mais là-bas, tout seuls, les envies et les sentiments ressortent. Derek X Casey


Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, bonne année, bonne santé, ect... Vous connaissez la suite, de toute façon ^^

Voilà un petit (grand) OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit, comme ça. Ecrire sur Derek et Casey me manquait =D. Au départ, ça devait juste être sur leurs... et bien, "non-dits" mais, disons que ça à un peu (beaucoup) dérivé, et j'en suis arrivé à là. Donc bon, le titre ne signifie pas grand chose (vous remarquerez la petite tentative, à la fin, de ramener sur le sujet de départ xD)

En espérant que vous aimerez !

Gros bisous,

Lil's

PS : Vous avez vu ? "Life with derek" en français, sur fanfiction à _enfin _deux pages ! C'est pas merveilleux ? Je sais, je suis contente pour rien x)

* * *

Non-dits

Nous sommes fait de non-dits.

Je sens parfois son regard s'attarder sur moi, glisser lentement de mon visage au reste de mon corps, c'est presque comme si je sentais ses mains autour de moi, et oserais-je mentir en disant que je n'aime pas ça ? A chaque fois, il y a ce frisson délicieux qui remonte le long de mon dos, et finit dans ma nuque. A chaque fois, les papillons de mon ventre se réveillent et s'agitent, avec toujours un peu plus d'intensité d'un jour à l'autre.

Je suis sûre qu'il sens quand je le regarde à mon tour, certaine que personne ne me voit. Mes yeux se promènent sur lui, et, même s'il était avachi dans son fauteuil une seconde auparavant, il se redresse imperceptiblement, et se tourne de manière à ce que j'ai une meilleure vue. Je pourrais rester des heures à la fixer, à imaginer ce que ça pourrait être, à rêver de tout ce qui n'arrivera pas.

Nous sommes des non-dits permanents, nous sommes des sourires, des regards, des envies tues.

XxX

Je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça. Le fait qu'il aille dans la même université que moi avait été un coup dans le coeur, pas vraiment dans le mauvais sens. Mais je m'étais attendue à ce que nos parents acceptent de payer des chambres universitaires, et que nous nous croisions à peine dans les couloirs, malgré ce que nous avions passé l'été à nous répéter, tout en nous chamaillant.

Mais ma mère avait une tout autre idée en tête. Son ventre s'arrondissait joliment -la grossesse la rendait rayonnante, et ces lubies étranges étaient devenues inhabituelles. Je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'elle avait prévu pour lui et moi, quand un soir, pendant le diner, elle adressa un regard joyeux à toute la table et demanda le silence.

-Vous savez qu'avec la venue du bébé, nous allons devoir faire quelques économies ? Commença-t-elle son discours.

Elle attendit des réactions, mais comme personne ne faisait mine de réagir, elle reprit :

-Et comme Derek et Casey partent à l'université, c'est dur de concilier les deux, surtout que les chambres universitaires coûtent chers, même avec la bourse. C'est pourquoi j'ai eut une excellente idée ! Je leur ai acheté un petit appartement, près de Queens !

Je restais coite pendant plusieurs interminables secondes, attendant avec un espoir vain qu'elle rie de nos mines choquées et annonce que c'était une blague. Mais rien ne venait, et je m'exclamais en même temps que mon demi-frère :

-QUOI ?!

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Au delà du fait que nous ne supportions pas, il y avait aussi l'idée que nous nous retrouverions seuls. Seuls dans un petit appartement. Et il en était hors de question.

-Maman, on va s'étriper au bout de deux jours ! M'exclamais-je. Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

-Nora, il est hors de question que je vive _encore _avec Casey ! S'écria Derek, pour appuyé mes dires.

Elle nous jeta un regard presque peiné, au bord des larmes. J'espèrais que ce n'était que les hormones qui lui donnaient cette envie de pleurer, et pas seulement le fait de savoir que Derek et moi ne pouvions rester l'un près de l'autre plus de quelques minutes sans nous chercher querelle. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau.

-C'est trop tard, sanglota-t-elle, j'ai acheté l'appartement. George, dis-leur, toi !

Je me tournais vers mon beau-père. Il avait l'air gêné, mais les yeux suppliants de sa femme eurent beaucoup plus d'impact que les moues catastrophées de Derek et moi.

-Derek, Casey, je pense que cet appartement est la bonne solution pour nous tous. Et puis, après tout, ça fait 3 ans que vous vivez ensemble, et aucun de vous n'est encore mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Si sa petite pointe d'humour était sensé nous aider à nous faire avaler la pilule, ça ne marcha pas du tout. Au contraire, je me sentis furieuse qu'on m'oblige à rester encore avec lui.

-Je pensais, déclara alors ma mère, en essayant de sécher ses larmes, que vous arriviez enfin à vous comportez comme de véritables frères et soeurs, tous les deux !

Je ne répondis pas, Derek non plus. Jamais nous ne pourrions nous considérer comme frère et soeur.

XxX

Je chantonnais, sous la douche. Cette première journée avait été parfaite, de tout point de vue. Les cours étaient passionnants, les gens étaient souriants et ne cherchaient pas d'embrouilles, vu que personne ne se connaissait. De plus, le soleil avait été au rendez-vous, et un agréable garçon du nom de Jason m'avait proposé un café, que j'avais pourtant refusé avec un sourire poli.

Trop blond, peut-être. Ou alors parce que, à quelques mètres, j'avais vu des yeux noisette fusiller le dit Jason des yeux, puis hausser un sourcil dans ma direction.

Je sortis en enroulant une serviette autour de moi. Je pestais silencieusement en me rendant compte que j'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires avec moi. J'allais devoir traverser le salon comme ça. J'hésitais un instant, puis je secouai la tête et ouvre la porte. J'essayai de me diriger vers ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible, et je l'avais presque atteinte quand je sentit soudainement son regard.

Mon pouls s'égara. Il battait vite, et irrégulièrement. Le frisson remonta ma colonne, et les papillons me brulèrent presque le ventre. Mon souffle se perdit. Et je n'avais même pas tourné les yeux vers lui. Incapable de bouger devant ce trop plein d'émotions, je restai planter devant la porte plus que nécessaire. Il marcha, lentement, et j'eus peur que ce soit dans ma direction.

Mais il s'arrêta avant. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, puis j'ouvris la porte.

-Jolie tenue, Case.

Je refermais la porte sans répondre. J'allais faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa phrase, et son sous-entendu au combien explicite. Comme toujours.

XxX

-Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de travailler ? On est dimanche !

Je ne relèvais même pas les yeux.

-Je ne travaille pas, répliquais-je, j'écris.

Il y eut un silence, et j'espèrais intérieurement qu'il rennonce à une énième joute verbale qui finirait par mes cris, des regards furieux et brûlants, et des claquements de portes. Mais Derek Venturi ne rennonce jamais.

-Une histoire à l'eau de rose, je suppose ? Remplie d'amour dégoulinant ?

J'auais aimé ne pas répondre à la provocation, surtout que d'une certaine manière, il avait parfaitement raison. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, et je relèvais la tête de mon ordinateur pour le fusiller du regard.

-C'est une histoire de sentiments. Et ce n'est pas _de l'amour dégoulinant, _c'est du romantisme !

Il haussa les épaules, blasé, comme s'il ne voyait pas la différence. Je grinçais des dents. Il sourit.

Ce sourire était une mauvaise chose. D'abord parce qu'il me faisait perdre toute envie de meurtre à son égard. Et ensuite parce que c'était toujours ce sourire qu'il faisait quand il préparait un mauvais coup. Ce petit sourire en coin, presque enfantin, fier de lui, comme si une brillante idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Je reportais mon attention sur l'ordinateur. C'était préférable.

Une minute plus tard, je compris. Une de ses mains s'empara de la souris, et l'autre se posa négligemment à côté de la mienne. Son torse se colla à mon dos, et je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou, alors qu'il déposait naturellement sa tête sur mon épaule. Je retins ma respiration, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de contrôler les battements frénétiques de mon coeur.

-Voyons voir ce que tu as écrit, chère demi-soeur.

Je fut incapable de l'empêcher de lire, même si j'en mourais d'envie. Il commença à lire à voix haute :

-_C'était comme si chacun était enchainé par un fil invisible. Ils s'aimaient. Chacun de leurs regards, de leurs sourires, mêmes de leurs disputes, chacuns de leurs mots prouvaient leurs sentiments. Mais ils étaient incapable de se l'avouer, enfin, ou alors peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas conscience eux-même. Alors ils se plaisaient à dire aux autres qu'ils se haïssaient, parce que la __haine est une passion, et qu'elle est si proche de l'amour. Mais tout n'était pas simple..._

Il s'arrêta de lire, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il retira sa main de la souris, pour dégager à la place une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Tu devrais arrêter de vivre dans la fiction, Casey, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il déposa un furtif baiser dans ma nuque, puis il s'éloigna, sans un mot de plus.

Je respirais enfin, mais mon corps ne semblait pas vouloir s'en remettre. Je tremblais de chaud, de froid, comme si j'avais une brusque montée de fièvre. Je fermais rapidement l'ordinateur, puis je me précipitais dans ma chambre.

XxX

C'était le soir. J'allais me coucher quand il attrapa mon bras. Je me retournais vers lui, trop fatiguée pour m'énerver contre lui ;

-Quoi ?

Je croisais ses yeux noisette. Mon coeur eut du mal à repartir pour un énième battement.

-Ton histoire a avancé ? Demanda-t-il.

-En quoi ça te concerne ? Répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je voulais simplement savoir où en était la relation entre David et Cassie, c'est tout, se défendit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur.

J'ouvris la bouche. Pour la refermer aussitôt. David et Cassie ? Comment diable pouvait-il connaître le nom des mes deux héros, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas écrit dans le passage qu'il avait lu ? Il aurait fallu qu'il... Je laissais échapper un juron, et relevais des yeux furieux vers lui :

-Tu as lu mon histoire ?!

-J'aime beaucoup David, répondit-il simplement, son sourire s'élargissant. Ces blagues et ces phrases sont très drôles, et vu comme Cassie le regarde, je ne doute pas que c'est un pur canon.

Je rougis quand il approcha son visage en haussant un sourcil, attendant une réponse que j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de donner. Je détestais quand il faisais ça. Je clignais des yeux et me ressaisi, me défendant par le seul moyen que je connaissais : l'attaque.

-Tu oublies qu'il est aussi paresseux, arrogant, idiot, moqueur, et coureurs de jupons.

Il sourit, pas le moins du monde vexé.

-ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Cassie, pourtant. Elle n'avoue pas elle-même qu'elle trouve que même ses défauts deviennent charmants ?

P.38, oui. Hors de question de l'avouer. Je dégageais mon bras de son sien.

-J'ai sommeil, Derek. On en reparlera demain.

Lentement, il s'éloigna, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. Je rentrai dans ma chambre en me demandant comment diable j'avais pu me laisser entraîner sur un sujet aussi risqué. Je repensais à son sourire, et à son visage si près du mien. Il n'aurait fallu qu'un mot de ma part pour que nous brisions la faible barrière que nous avions érigé nous-mêmes. Derek le savais. Je le savais.

J'étais en train de chasser l'image mentale qui me venait quand j'entendis sa voix, étrangement sérieuse ;

-Tu me le diras, quand tu voudras savoir ce que David pense réellement de Cassie, d'accord ?

XxX

Je rentrais tard, ce soir-là. J'avais bu un verre avec Jason. Il était charmant. Mais moins que _lui. _

Je me penchais par dessus le canapé, et je le regardais avec un sourire attendri. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus magnifique au monde que Derek endormi ? Mis à part Derek réveillé, s'entend. Ces moments rares et précieux où j'arrêtais enfin de me cacher ce que je ressentais pour lui étaient toujours les bienvenus. Je contournais le canapé, et m'agenouillais près de son visage, avec l'envie fulgurante de l'embrasser ;

A la place, ma main amorça un geste pour chasser la mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux. C'est pourquoi je sursautais violemment quand les dit yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

-Derek, bafouillais-je, encore sur le choc. Tu es complètement malade, ma parole !

-Je t'attendais, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Tu rentres tard. Tu étais où ?

-J'étais... (à ma plus grande honte, je rougis. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison) Je suis allée boire un verre avec un garçon qui est avec moi en classe de psycologie.

Son regard se durcit. Mais ses traits restèrent parfaitement neutres.

-Le mec blond ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Oui, Jason. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Je vis ma vie, tu vis la tienne.

Je me relevais en même temps que je disais ça. Il se releva à son tour, un sourire sur son visage, comme si ce que je venais de dire n'étais qu'une plaisanterie. Et avant que j'ai eut le temps de réaliser, il avait mon visage entre ses mains, et son front collé au sien.

-Et si, murmura-t-il, ses yeux dans les miens, tu me voyais avec une fille, exactement comme ça. Je vivrais ma vie comme il me chante ?

Non. _Non. _

-Bien sur. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Je vis ma vie, et je crois que je suis amoureux de cette fille. C'est notre premier rendez-vous. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Tu sais ? Comme ça...

J'ouvris grands les yeux quand je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Je ne me dérobais pas pour autant, et je sentis avec un délice proche de l'extase ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Il voulait peut-être simplement m'embrasser légèrement. C'était sans compter des mois de frustation. Des deux cotés. Le feu m'envahit totalement, et j'oubliais qui nous étions, et ce que nous faisions. Mes mains s'accrochèrent convulsivement à son pull, et il approfondit le baiser avec ardeur.

Quand nous nous détachâmes, hors d'haleine, il eut une moue interrogative ;

-Je vis toujours ma vie comme je veux ?

Je clignais des yeux.

-Je pense que si je rentre tard, tu seras au courant, désormais. Répliquais-je simplement.

XxX

-C'est insupportable. Tu me rends complètement dingue, tu le savais, ça ? Murmura-t-il.

Nous venions à peine de passer le pas de la porte et sa bouche s'empara de la mienne. Je lâchais les clés, et passait mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne dis rien quand il m'amena dans sa chambre. Je ne dis rien non plus quand il commença, avec plus de douceur dans les gestes que dans ses baisers, à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier.

Il se contenta de me regarder, et je me contentais de sourire. Même maintenant, les mots ne venaient pas. Il sourit à son tour, reprit possession de mes lèvres.

Je ne dis rien quand nous basculâmes dans son lit. Le feu de mon corps allait enfin pouvoir se consumer comme il se doit, et je n'attendais que ça.

XxX

J'inspirais profondément.

Devant nous, la maison qui avait vu naître nos premiers conflits, nos premiers coups de mains, nos premiers regards différents, nos premières tensions, et tous nos non-dits. Ils étaient désormais tant de les briser, et quelle meilleure occasion que les vacances d'été ? La main de Derek dans la mienne, je sonnais craintivement à la porte.

C'est Lizzie qui ouvrit. Derrière, j'entendis les braillements d'Hugo et les éclats de rire de Marti. Elle regarda nos mains, se contenta de sourire, puis nous embrassa. Edwin, qui était apparemment juste derrière, parut presque soulagé de voir à quel point notre relation avait évolué.

J'échangeais un regard avec mon petit-ami, et sourit avec complicité.

-Je te préviens, ma mère donne un interrogatoire à chacun de mes copains.

-Sam m'en avait parlé, répliqua-t-il, amusé. J'espère que je lui plairais.

-Il n'y a aucune raison logique qu'elle ne t'aime pas, riais-je doucement.

XxX

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! M'écriais-je en déboulant dans le salon.

Il tourna le regard vers moi, ravi et je me jetais dans ses bras en riant, folle de joie. J'avais eut mon diplôme, j'avais passé le 'cap', celui qui détermine qui continue, et qui doit abandonner. Plus que cinq ans, et je deviendrais finalement psycologue. La tête enfouie dans son cou, je songeais que je ne pouvais être plus heureuse que maintenant. A 19 ans, j'avais l'impression que ma vie était parfaite. Derek rigola finalement avec moi.

-Case, tu m'écrases. Et j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Je m'éloignais légèrement tout en restant accroché à son cou. C'est vrai qu'il avait une lueur excitée au fond des yeux. Je l'incitais d'un regard à parler.

-Je suis prit comme remplaçant dans l'équipe. L'entraîneur m'a dit qu'il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune aussi doué que moi.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Je me contentais de l'embrasser fougueusement.

XxX

-Tu devrais être heureuse, bon sang !

-Je suis heureuse, c'est juste que... Je ne peux pas...

-Tu regrettes ?!

-Et mes études, alors ? Et puis, comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? Tu y a pensé ?!

-Oh, tes études, bien sur ! _Tes_ études, _ta_ carrière ! Tu es la fille la plus égoïste de la planète !

J'encaissais difficilement le choc. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, mais je devinais la déception derrière. C'était encore plus dur de le regarder.

-Je ne veux pas devenir une femme au foyer ! Ce n'est certainement pas pour moi ! M'écriais-je.

-Mais tu peux bien t'arrêter deux ans, et reprendre les études après !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu feras, en attendant ? Tu joueras au hockey pendant que je resterais ici ?

-Tu penses que je te laisserais tomber ?! Mais pour qui tu me prends, à la fin ?

-Derek, on a seulement 22 ans ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts ! Tu as le temps de tomber des tonnes de fois amoureux de pleins d'autres jolies filles ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable !

Il m'attrapa par les épaules.

-Casey, je suis prêt à t'épouser, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je t'aime, d'accord ?

-Je t'aime aussi, bredouillais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Et je l'aime aussi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Alors oublie tes études, oublie le hockey, oublie les autres, oublie notre âge et oublie l'argent, ok ? On va avoir un bébé, Trésor. Un bébé ! Et tant pis si on ne l'avais pas prévu. C'est une magnifique surprise. Je t'interdis d'envisager une seule seconde la possibilité de...

-Tu penses vraiment que je l'aurais fait ? Murmurais-je, en posant une main sur mon ventre.

Il posa la sienne aussi. Je frémis, et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

-On va avoir un bébé, répétais-je.

Il m'embrassa avec toute l'amour possible. Je savais qu'il avait aussi peur que moi, malgré ces belles paroles. Mais ce soir, il suffisait d'oublier les changements que cet heureux imprévu allaient apporter. Je me collais à lui, sans rompre le baiser, et me souvint avec une certaine nostalgie de notre aménagement ici. Nous étions alors si sûr qu'il ne pouvais pas avoir de « nous » possible !

Mais les non-dits avaient finalement eut du bon. Sans eux, peut-être que nous n'aurions pas été là, en cet instant, à nous embrasser parce que dans neuf mois, nous aurions un bébé.

Je souris, doucement, toujours contre ses lèvres. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je pourrais remercier ma mère de nous avoir annoncer un beau matin, à ma soeur et moi, qu'elle allait certainement accepter la demande en mariage d'un certain George Venturi.

Fin


End file.
